


in the world that He created according to His will

by ambyr



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Jewish Character, Judaism, Mourning, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/pseuds/ambyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles lights a yartzeit candle for Erik's mother. Erik is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the world that He created according to His will

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by etrangere.

Erik, already on edge, can tell something is out of place from the moment he enters the study. Not the chessboard--every piece is centered on its square. Not the books--there's no gap on the shelves.

No. It's not something missing, it's something added. There, on the mantle, a little white candle in a little glass cup. The flame doesn't flicker, but that's because time has frozen.

"Erik," Charles says from his left, breaking the spell. "I hope you don't mind. I didn't mean to intrude, but you've been broadcasting so strongly, and I thought this might help you grieve. Anniversaries are--"

Fragments tangle together, trapped behind Erik's clenched jaw. _She isn't your mother, how dare you_. _It isn't even the right day, the right calendar_. _He abandoned us, and I swore I would never_. He manages the most important words, though. "Get out."

It's Charles's study, of course. Charles's house. But either Erik's voice or Erik's thoughts or the way the andirons are tying themselves in knots gets through to him. He lets the door click quietly closed behind him.

Erik loosens his fists finger by finger, though he leaves the mangled ironwork as it is, and steps closer to stare at the flame. He doesn't believe, has left the rituals of his childhood behind. Faith is for the weak, for the credulous, for those who think they owe something to God. Erik owes Him nothing. He knows how he was forged.

He still can't bring himself to blow the candle out.


End file.
